War Metal Wiki:Projects/Tyrant/Raids
This is an approved project related to Tyrant Raids. Please use the talk page to discuss. The previous work done in this area can be found here. Project Lead The Lead on this project is Slivicon. Objective The objective is to organize existing content into a specific architecture, with articles having a specific and consistent format. Architecture * Move Tyrant Raids to Tyrant/Raids * Use dpl rather than repeat static values within articles * Use templates to keep wording and format consistent * Section headings will not be placed inside templates, but kept outside, similar to this example from a recently completed project (view the source of the linked page). This protects the templates from accidental editing by contributors when the edit section link is clicked * Tabs (using the available extension) will be tested as a navigation alternative to the standard TOC (Table of Contents), to help with the unwieldy nature of extreme page length that can happen with raid pages ** If tabs are found to be undesirable, collapsed tables will be tested with expand links (similar to some NavBoxes) which allow long pages to become much easier to read as the reader expands only the content they wish to read *** If collapsed tables are found to be undesirable, then legacy TOC (table of contents) will be used and efforts will be made in formatting the page layout for readability Articles Pages * For each raid, the following page: ** Tyrant/Raids/''Raid Name'' (parent page, also transcludes subpages) Subpages # Tyrant/Raids/''Raid Name/Enemy Deck'' # Tyrant/Raids/''Raid Name/Analysis'' (merges analysis from talk page and enemy characteristics together into one subpage) # Tyrant/Raids/''Raid Name/Strategy'' (all strategy content will be in this subpage, not inter-mixed with Player Decks as it is now) # Tyrant/Raids/''Raid Name/Player Decks'' (will transclude two subpages) ## Tyrant/Raids/''Raid Name/Player Decks/Auto'' (this subpage will only be Player Decks with EvalDecks test results for Auto mode and no other content) ## Tyrant/Raids/''Raid Name/Player Decks/Manual'' (this subpage will only be Player Decks with EvalDecks test results with the cards played in order parameter and no other content, not even text explaining how to possibly use the deck in various scenarios; such explanations will be for the talk page) # Tyrant/Raids/''Raid Name/Organization'' # Tyrant/Raids/''Raid Name/Rewards'' (will include everything to do with gains from a victorious raid, including honor and reward cards) Templates * New templates will be used so as to not interfere with existing raid pages while the project is underway * Templates will be created so that articles can be brought into a consistent format and where data that is stored elsewhere in the wiki is not repeated but rather pulled by dpl or otherwise transcluded. * Attributes (XML values) for raids should be stored within the article using a template as sole source, similar to mission pages, so that they can be pulled using dpl for populating the main page and anywhere else the data is used. Template Parameters These are the global parameters. Additional parameters may be required. *name (matches article subpagename and xml name value) *location (area, xml=location_id, a key ID to the location name value) *players (max, xml=num_players) *unlock (completed mission pre-requisite to unlock the raid, xml=mission_req) *hours (raid duration, xml=time) *health (enemy commander health) Template Names These templates are listed in alphabetical order: * * * * * * * Content Article Improvement Much of the written content can be left out of the scope of this specific project. If desired, Editors are encouraged to add articles to War Metal Wiki:Projects/Article Improvement, so that the content can be reviewed and improved as much as possible by the community. Captions Similar to how images are displayed in the Tyrant Mission Area pages, any images will be shown frameless and without captions. NavBoxes *The main Tyrant Raids page will have the Tyrant NavBox *Raid pages will not have any NavBoxes, but they will have auto-backlinks to the main Raid page which will have a sortable dynamic list of all Raids linked Strategies Strategy subpage content should be brief, to the point, written in the 3rd person, reference "the player" instead of "you" and avoid arguable opinions/assumptions (stick to irrefutable fact as much as possible). Opinions and elaborate strategies that can quickly change with the game meta can take place on the relevant talk pages, so that the Wiki articles are easier to maintain and have broader appeal. Player Decks Player decks that are contributed must be accompanied by test results (existing decks are exempt/grandfathered). Player decks will be split into 5 tiers (see talk page) and explanations of the tiers will be linked in some form so that readers will be able to understand and become familiar with them. Smart Player Deck templates that restrict decks to a certain tier may be a possibility, but are beyond the scope of this specific project. In addition to the tiers, there will be additional global restrictions so that the usefulness of contributed player decks has a broad appeal: *The exclusive T-46 Leonidas (only available to American players who participated in the promotion) will not be permitted to be included in player decks for raids, as the availability of this card is far too limited. *The extremely rare (and expensive) promotional cards that have come and gone (and may continue to come and go) at a cost of more than 25 will not be permitted to be included in player decks for raids, as their availability is far too limited. *By the same token, cards that require a player to be higher than level 75 (76 or greater) or in a faction above level 10 (11 or greater) will not be permitted, as arguably, that represents too small a portion of the player base to be considered appropriate for a Wiki that attempts to help as much of the player community as possible Categories * Categorization will be done via templates rather than manually * The main Tyrant Raids page will automatically be assigned to Category:Tyrant by way of the NavBox template * Each raid parent page will be a member of Category:Tyrant Raids * Each raid subpage will be a member of a related subcategory Tree * Category:Tyrant Raids ** Category:Tyrant Raid Enemy Decks ** Category:Tyrant Raid Analyses ** Category:Tyrant Raid Strategies ** Category:Tyrant Raid Player Decks *** Category:Tyrant Raid Auto Player Decks *** Category:Tyrant Raid Manual Player Decks ** Category:Tyrant Raid Rewards ** Category:Tyrant Raid Organization Standards The completed project will in itself create a new standard for adding Raid content to the Tyrant side of the Wiki, in that new templates will be used and categories will be put in place. The tiers that are referenced will become a new standard and documented in an appropriate area of War Metal Wiki:Standards. The tiers will then be able to be referenced throughout the Wiki, where applicable. The additional restrictions to the tiers will become a new standard specific to Tyrant Raids and be documented in an appropriate area. See War Metal Wiki:Standards/Tyrant for proposed standards based on this project. Assistance Anyone with experience in one or more of the following areas is welcome to help: Template design, dpl, categorization, strategy documentation, raid analysis documentation, general Wiki editing and markup. To-Do *Move raid pages into new architecture *Document tiers as described and special raid restrictions into standards *Organize content as outlined in the project *Establish categories *Create and implement templates *Ensure decks conform to tiers and that tiers are linked to their standards for explanatory purposes *Work towards updating all sim results to EvalDecks template *Check to ensure Mission Area pages are updated with dpl for all raids *Work on mentioned improvements *(out of scope) Re-work and improve, streamline, simplify text content as described, or add them to the Article Improvement project